The mysterious being
by ficBOT
Summary: AU, What if Saitama trained so much he became a monster but is still emotionally dead? And Genos had already joined the association? Warning : (SLOW UPDATES)
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

AN:This is my first fic so flame me or criticise me, all is welcome as long as you make a point on why it was good/bad. I got the inspiration for this when Blizzard referred Saitama as 'monstrous'.

Disclaimer, I do not own One punch man, all credit goes to ONE and Yusuke Murata.

Summary: AU where Genos was already a HA member and Saitama trained so much he became a monster.

He had always wanted to be a hero, the ones featured on TV where they swooped in and saved the day. And so, he trained, he trained until he could not anymore, until his body has failed him and he for some time ceased to exist. His name was Saitama, the most bored spirit alive. Or dead if thats how you want to view it. Saitama wanted to believe that he was still alive but lying to himself won't solve anything, how can you call yourself a living being when you need no sleep, food, water and lacks the appropriate emotions to be human? Saitama believed himself to be a spirit now, something non human, or a 'monster' as the media would term it. The new body made purely of energy did have its perks however as Saitama has gained incredible strength, so much so that he stopped feeling the thrill of the fight, or the motivation to seek it. It made him feel sick at times where he would question the reason for his existence late at night where he wished for some of his human characteristics to come back to him. Like the need to sleep or the desire to eat. Like c'mon! Udon was his favourite food but now he can't eat it!

Saitama sat on his bed for some time before signing and trudging to the mirror, where he viewed himself for the 30th time that day, looking for any changes that he might turn back into a human again. But to no avail, he still looked the same, a humanoid manifestation of pale blue energy, swirling with anger, contrasting his emotions. He hesitated for a moment before donning his disguise, an old black hoodie, a dog mask and some loose pants before floating through his doorway and onto the abandoned streets of the 'ghost' town abandoned because some dumb 'monster' was roaming there. Saitama was determined to at least make it to the nearest 24 hour convenience store to get some new comics. It still seemed strange to Saitama how his body reacted to its environment. His body is physically tangible but still made up of energy that seemed indestructible, he shrugged and let the matter rest, knowing that he would probably never know the answer. Shoving the door aside, he disappeared into the dark streets.

…"incinerate!" Saitama looked up surprised at what seemed to be a blond guy on the roof battling it out with a bug looking lady. They were exchanging blows, yet neither seemed to be superior, a fist for a horn and a claw for a fiery blast.

"Ugh, Can't believe people these guys, fighting at this ungodly hour, at least do it in the afternoon where you won't wake anyone up!."

"Incinerate!" The annoying blond guy yelled again before unleashing a much bigger blast of heat that even Saitama felt slightly, the mosquito lady flinched before she launched her own attack, ordering the nearby blood suckers to converge on the cyborg's position. Saitama paused, wondering about the thought of intervening, after all they were fighting awfully close to his run-down apartment. 'Ehh whatever, I'm sure they can figure it out'.

"Hey you! Get out of here!" The cyborg finally noticed Saitama, confused as why his life sign scanner didn't pick up this guy before he started fighting.

"Me?"

"Yes you, please evacuate now, I am currently engaging a monster, it is very inconvenient to look out for a civilian right now,"

"Oh ok," Saitama retreated, worrying for the safety of his last pair of shoes and mask.

"Not so fast! Puny human! I need your blood! Buahahahaha!" The mosquito lady laughed psychopathically and dove for Saitama, her claws drawn, ready to meet flesh. Clang! Mosquito girl looked on in disbelief as her claws only cut into the fabric of the man's clothes but shattered against his flesh. 'How strange, he resisted my attack and didn't even flinch! Come to speak of it, he is wearing a mask, is he even a he? A Human even? Her eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"You're a monster!" She screamed, "How exciting! Look at your body! Why are the colours swirling like that!"

Saitama froze, uncomfortable in this awkward new situation he found himself in.

"Another Monster! How? I should have known to not be rash and fight in the ghost town. Tsk, looks like I would need to call for backup," The cyborg said to himself before blasting the two figures, throwing a smoke detonator and rushing for cover.

"Oh, the annoying pest has gone! Nice! Now I can compare my strength against yours monster man!"

"Hey! Im not a monster!" Saitama exclaimed indignantly,

"Yeah and I don't have wings" The bug lady flexed her wings and looked at Saitama, "You don't look too strong but you resisted my blood slash, you've got some nerve to not flinch,"

"Nah it was just pretty weak,"

"What! Y-You Ahhhggg, how dare you insult the pinnacle of artificial evolution! I will tear you apart and suck out your blood!"

"You talk too much, you know that?" Saitama casually said and slapped, no eradicated Mosquito girl, the mighty sound echoing through the dark night. Saitama looked around before shrugging and returned to his apartment, after all there was no point in going back out in public after your monstrous physique is on display for the world to see and the heroes to trigger.

Meanwhile a pair of wide golden orbs stared in shock at the retreating back of the 'man', a whirring sound indicating the presence of a recording device. " I've got to get this back to Dr, Kuseno and the Hero organisation, I have found the mysterious monster of City Z!"

The next day, Saitama was reading his precious collection of manga before a particular announcement on the TV made him freeze in shock. "BREAKING NEWS! The mysterious monster of city Z has been sighted in action by non other then the class S hero Genos!, Genos, what happened last night?"

"I was engaging a demon level threat monster before it showed up, it was humanoid, it had a dog mask and wore civilian clothing, showing the ability of moderate intelligence through speech. It also eradicated that demon level monster that I was fighting in just one hit. I am now currently unaware of its location." A terrified expression was plastered onto the host's face,

"You mean you didn't defeat it?"

"No. It was too strong, I needed to assess it and carefully plan my next actions before I engage it. A kill bounty has been placed on him by the Hero association, offering 8 million for the confirmation of the kill or capture of the monster. Here watch this clip my camera captured," Saitama looked on in growing horror as a grainy video showed him slap the monster, but the true horrifying detail was that the video captured his apartment in the background! With the light still on!

"Be careful my comrades this monster is at least a demon level threat! Please form a hero squad with at least 3 A-class heroes before engaging!"

Saitama sweat dropped. Now he he has to move houses again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I am so happy to have such a positive respond from everyone. If any of you have a strong opinion on my work please, by all means tell me. Flames and normal reviews are all welcome. This chappie is a bit shorter but as I said before, school pressure isn't leaving me much room to write. Sorry this chapter kinda resembles the last one but I need to introduce and develop some characters first. :)

AN: I have have a question for everyone reading, what would you like the plot to be like? Canon events but with the monster Saitama altering it slightly, or just throw away the original plot and let me start to mess around? Any suggestions welcome. For those curious, Saitama's dog mask is basically the ANBU mask that Kakashi had in Naruto. Just google it :)

Saitama was hanging out his washing when he first heard a search party. Made up of roughly twelve heroes, they swept up and down the street, inspecting every ally and potential evidence, unaware of Saitama glaring down at them.

"You think the monster is still here?"

"I think so, where could it go anyways, we got no other reports of monster activity today, so then it must be here."

"I dunno, we still haven't found anything, if he was here we would of seen him already."

"Whatever, I'm sure he's weak, did you see how small he looked?" Saitama's eye twitched, the search group continued their careful yet misguided search. "Lightning Max,"

"What is it Stinger?"

"When we defeat the monster, how do we split the points? The hero association did offer points instead of money for those interested."

"I dunno, —" Lightning Max was cut off as a potted cactus, freshly watered, dropped and splattered onto the road. The group collectively looked up, revealing a shocked and panicked Saitama. Damn, he just bought that plant three weeks ago!

"There it is! The monster! It was above us the whole time and stalking us!"

"Hey! C'mon I was totally not stalking, just looking intently for an extended amount of time!" Saitama yelled indignantly before grabbing his mask, hoodie and manga collection before crashing out his door, Saitama knew those weirdos would soon raid his poor little apartment. He quickly descended the stairs and began to flee to the local udon shop. "Quickly! After the Monster! We can't let it get away! I need those points!"

"Be careful! Don't rush!" Lightning cried out, he needed the monster to himself, he was dropping in rank fast these days after two humiliating defeats by weak monsters. Even Snake was catching up to him! So, in desperation he decided to sneak away from the group and confront the monster one on one, that way he could get all the points and maybe even a straight Class promotion to S for killing such a famous monster! Max grinned and attached a small recording camera to his collar for evidence.

"Everyone wait! I am the fastest here, so let me scout ahead for potential ambushes before you guys proceed, ok?"

"Sure, Max you sure you can handle it? Genos said it was strong and that everyone stick together," Stinger questioned

"Nah its no problem, Genos was weakened anyway from the other monster," Without wasting another second, Max sped off after the retreating figure of Saitama, who was struggling to hold all his manga collection without dropping it.

"Halt! I order you to stop and fight me bravely! Or are you a coward?" Lightning was tired of this cat and mouse chase,

"Oh ok? But then you have to promise me that you would stay away from my hoodie and manga." Saitama turned around slowly and set his limited manga collection onto the cracked asphalt.

"What kind of condition is that? Fine whatever, all I need is one kick to defeat you anyways," Lightning tensed his legs and leapt forward, his shoes primed and ready to meet the face of the ghost monster. BOOM! Saitama, in his patented bored expression lightly punch Lightning from the air and resumed his escape, after all clouds were gathering and he didn't want his manga wet.

Meanwhile, lightning Max finally hit the ground, unfortunately he landed on top of Stinger and knocked him out as well. The now ten hero group looked at the two incapacitated A-class heroes and fled, all the while screaming.

"I didn't know it was that strong! I thought Genos was exaggerating!"

"I don't doubt it to be a high demon or low dragon class monster now!"

"Prepare to run lil bro!"

"Roger tank top black hole,"

"Shuddup! We are already running!"

—Next day—

Saitama just finished arranging his manga in order before the morning news began to roll, he had snuck into another abandoned apartment far away from his old one, with the electricity working no less!

"Breaking news! The ghost monster of city Z is back again! Attacking a group of heroes, managing to defeat both class A Lightning Max and Stinger before the other heroes managed to escape! We have a exclusive interview with defeated A-class hero with me Stinger!"

"Why am I here? Only Max actually fought the monster, and was the 'defeated' part really necessary?"

"Well anyway what can you say about the fight, with the fact that the monster was aggressive and attacked you?"

"Technically they were going to attack me first," Saitama sweat dropped,

"Well is the monster strong?"

"It probably is but not as strong as dragon for sure,"

"How do you know?"

"It only defeated lightning, so it probably isn't as strong." Grinning, Saitama placed the last comic onto the shelf before crashing onto his couch,

"But whatever its strength, tomorrow, the hero association is sending Blizzard and Genos to hunt it, plus we are raising the reward to twenty million and we are stopping all electricity and water services that are still directed to the ghost town very soon. That should be able to drive it out."

Saitama choked.

"Wow! What a deadly combo! That monster is dead for sure!" The interviewer was borderline screaming into the camera,

"Indeed the duo is powerful, I expect the monster to be a thing of the past by next week."

"On the other hand, I just remembered, the video of Lightning's camera has hit the public and has now been viewed around eighty-five million times! Visit your local convenience store to pick up a ghost monster strap, or our website to buy a ghost monster mask and hoodie!"

"Really? So that's why Lightning was demoted to B-class rank 1," Stinger rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Saitama reclined onto his couch and looked up at the ceiling, wondering about the staggering bounty on his head and his internet fame,

"Can I turn myself in for the money?"

The power went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

AN: Once again Thank you everyone! Please review and tell me what you think, flames and suggestions welcome. If you readers have any questions regarding the story please don't hesitate to ask!

AN: I am so sorry for the very late updates, I have exams in a couple of days and I want to do well. I hope everyone sticks around for these couple of days :) Wish me luck!

AN: after looking at some reviews (GeminiAlchemist, Apex, Stylus opium) I decided to just destroy the old plot and replace it with something that I came up with whilst in the shower. I hope that makes some people happy :)

—

Genos grimaced when he saw the rag-tag group Blizzard had managed to gather, she called it her faction or something equally preposterous when considering that this was the B-class, one of the weakest hero tiers.

"Greeting Genos, I—"

"Let's go, I have no time to waste," Genos cut in, uninterested in a mere class-B's words, besides, the monster could be rampaging somewhere. The other heroes dismiss the notion of a high demon or low dragon level monster. Letting their first impression from his grainy video to cloud their judgement. Even after Lightning Max's instant defeat, they still scoff, blaming Max himself for being weak! They were equally ignorant as him before he met the ghost monster.

The mysterious being itself proved a enigma, it was clearly highly intelligent, wearing clothes to disguise itself, and it was capable of impersonating a slightly odd human, even fooling Genos in believing that it was a normal guy. This monster might be quite stronger than he predicted. He must proceed with the upmost caution! He must defeat this being! It was the only way to improve himself!

"Mister Genos! After we hunt down this monster, how about we split the reward money 50-50?" Genos felt his eyes twitch,

"I have no need for worthless notions such as currency. I have no need for it."

"Well then if you don't want it and you're class S already, then would you mind if I took it? Its to make my group and I better heroes I promise!"

"Tsk, do what you want, but we need to find and defeat the monster first." Dreading the moment that Blizzard would prat on about something to suck up to Genos, the cyborg turned around and flew towards the ghost town, trusting Blizzard to follow behind with her powers and hoping that she would not be strong enough to bring her entire group along with her.

—scene change—

Genos had underestimated Fubuki, she not only brought her entire group along with her, but she told reporters to follow their group in cars to capture the footage of the fight. "For evidence" she had said, Genos felt himself silently scream, she just wanted the evidence so she can claim the points! Why can't anyone just heed his warnings!

Scene change: Saitama

Walking or rather 'hover walking' was Saitama's only other pastime than manga reading and browsing the internet for random things if he stumbled across an apartment with working internet. That or either patrolling the streets and obliterating any monster that dared to obstruct and challenge him. Although fights these days did not faze him anymore and probably never will again.

He shrugged on his only and favourite hoodie along with his cracked mask, 'damn I need to really find a new replacement if I want to remain safe from those guys on TV'. Saitama grabbed the last couple of coins from his pathetically light wallet and charged through the door, looking for a new way to pay for his 'costume'.

The sun was cooking the asphalt and radiated heat outside, a perfect day to scrounge around and look for money! Saitama grinned and marched on, determined to replace at least his mask or hoodie, maybe his shoes if he got lucky.

Genos was walking normally when Fubuki stopped in front of him. She had been tasked to sweep her telekineses 'around the not so abandoned ghost town now with reporters and most of the B-class' to detect the ghost monster.

"What is it Blizzard?"

"I sense a presence further down the road, its heading towards us!" Fubuki was almost giddy with excitement. Genos frowned.

"Is it human?"

"I can't tell…..hm…Yes! Its him! The monster!, HEY EVERYONE THE MONSTER IS FURTHER DOWN THE ROAD!" Fubuki,, having realised that she had discovered the monster, screamed towards the hoard of reporters and group of exhausted B-class heroes.

"Everyone calm down and retreat to a safe distance! Fubuki and I will handle the situation!" Genos cannot let anyone get caught in the crossfire.

"What?! No way! We gotta see this monster! I bet its weak and just got lucky in its previous fights!"

"Haha I know right! That monster was puny!" Why does everyone have to be like this? So overconfident. just like I was before I met this being Genos thought.

"Look! There he is!" Fubuki shouted

"Stay back everyone!" Genos activated his enhanced arm cannons before readying into a familiar stance.

Saitama was worried, there was a bunch of people up ahead and he thinks he recognises one of them, the teen robot from when he slapped that rude monster lady. Did they come to arrest him for squatting in abandoned apartments? If so then he really gotta run.

"Hey whats the big deal?" Saitama eyed the robot guy warily, he did not have a replacement hoodie and he didn't want his mask singed.

"I Genos a member of the mighty S-class has come to finally end you!"

"So do I, I am the famed the Blizzard and behind me is the blizzard bunch! You will have the honour of being defeated by one of us!"

"Never heard of you guys, look if you are looking for a fight then how about doing it tomorrow? I am off to get some new supplies."

"Wait you never heard of us?" Genos inquired, a monster who had no idea what the association was? That is certainly suspicious!

"Nah, should I?" Saitama was even more worried, did he accidentally destroy their house while on patrol? If so he can't pay them back, crap crap crap, what was he supposed to do?!

"I do not care for your deceiving nature, today I will finally eliminate you!" Genos had enough, this monster was clearly toying with them,

"Ahh, what?"

Genos activated his cannons and let loose an extremely hot blast, capable of melting through any metal. He got the monster for sure!

Tap, "Hey we can talk this out! No need to burn my clothes!" Saitama said behind Genos

Genos grimaced, indeed his suspicions has been confirmed, this monster was strong, and quite fast too.

"Hya!" Fubuki, seizing this opportunity, leapt and pulled out her razorblade, enhancing her swing with ESP. She felt her bade pass through the monster's clothing before hitting something rock solid, his back she realised later. Her blade snapped.

"…..You tore my hoodie, my favourite oppai hoodie." Saitama muttered "I can't let this slide, you monsters!"

"But you are the monster!"

"No you are! That was my last hoodie!"

"It was hideous anyway!"

"Enough with the bickering!" Genos launched himself at Saitama, if he can't burn it then he just have to get personal and eliminate it with brute force. Genos swung his rocket fist back and aimed for the head…. Only to hit air,

What!? For how many times this day, he was in shock again, how did the monster disappear again? He looked behind and witnessed true evil.

The monster's face shrouded in shadows, the mask betraying no emotion as it reared back and punched Genos into oblivion….

Saitama just punched robot boy into the green thingy lady, he had a little rule to not hit females. He was careful in not punching too hard, after all, he didn't want to kill humans, it was those pesky monsters he truely needed to destroy.

He walked away whistling, unaware of the rapid snapping of cameras and the shocked faces of the stunned B-class.

—

AN: I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter, it was a bit rushed! :(


	4. Face to mask

Chappie 4

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I got back from a interstate camp. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, especially when you feel like the quality of the story is unsatisfactory or if you think it can be improved.

I read some one punch manga recently and it was great, Yusuke Murata is really talented.

Ps, thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, it really means a lot to me who haven't really written anything more than a thousand word stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own One punch man, it belongs to its respective owners.

—

"How did this happen!" Sitch slammed his reports onto the table, glaring at a certain Blizzard and Genos,

"The monster was stronger than us, there was nothing we could do." Genos replied, mulling over the recordings and pictures of the fight, both Blizzard and he was obliterated.

"No! That was not how it happened Genos. My apologies Mr director, the monster just got lucky! Just give us some more time and we can destroy it!"

"Really Blizzard? It didn't seem lucky to me, the reporters got everything on video, and-" Sitch paused, looking at Genos and then Blizzard, "it took both of you out in one hit, you say it got lucky, but I beg to differ. Did that monster nearly vaporise Genos in one hit just by being lucky?" Fubuki looked away. " I thought not, I shall raise the bounty and call for a S-class meeting in the HQ," Fubuki perked up,

"Does that mean I can come?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Still no."

—

Saitama has never felt true frustration, a vile emotion that stirred and boiled in ones stomach before poisoning the mind, clouding judgement and wreaking havoc. But that was soon changed, his last hoodie was ripped, his cactus just died and there was a mosquito annoying him again. Saitama was truly at a breaking point. He was also broke, had no money for clothes, all in all no better than when he started his training. 'Was all that training and my loss of humanity truly in vain?For nothing?' Saitama clenched his teeth.

"Those scum, I'll crush them, they will never harass me again!" Saitama shrugged on his now torn hoodie and mask and set out to finally extract his revenge.

-2 hours later-

Saitama felt lost, he had no idea that the head quarters of that annoying lady and robot guy was located all the way in city A! He was in City Z and he was so hopeless with maps that he could probably never find where city A was. Exasperated and bored again, he began to head back, only to stop and and listen to an advertisement broadcast, "The new public transportation system built by Metal Knight (Class S) allows free transportation anywhere, any city any town. We'll get you where you want to be, safe from monsters," the message blared out from speakers across the inhabited zones of city Z. Saitama blinked in surprise behind his mask, relieved, he ambled towards the nearest bus stop and waited. Soon a sleek automated bus arrived and opened its doors invitingly, Saitama smiled and jumped in, a sick grin on his face. Once inside Saitama looked around in mild interest, noting the clean white interior and various screens with information regarding the hero association before the onboard AI addressed him.

"Where is your destination?"

"City A Hero association,"

"Are you traveling as a hero or visitor?"

"Visitor,"

"May I have your name?"

"Saitama,"

"Good morning Mister Saitama, we will be arriving in half an hour, please enjoy your visit,"

"I'm sure I will,"

—

Metal knight frowned, one of his monitors flashed in warning, a monster has just used the new transportation system and the onboard ai has scaled and categorised the monster. It was an unidentifiable threat level probably too low to measure and was headed to the hero association HQ. 'Why is it headed here? No matter, cocky wolf threat monsters, no big deal, it'll be good training exercise for the security team, they are overpaid and growing fat anyway.' Bofoi wondered,

"Victoria, notify the security team and let it through,"

"As you wish Dr Bofoi," the AI replied smoothly.

"Oh and order me a coffee please,"

"Black as usual?"

"Yes,"

"Oh and make sure to record how the security team fares against a weak monster,"

"Done, although, should I notify any residential heroes of the monster's presence?"

"No need, they are all A-class, the association don't pay them so much just to face wolf threats," Bofoi mumbled,

"Then it is settled. However, Dr Bofoi, the HA has called a class-S meeting in around half an hour, would you like me to schedule that for you?"

"A full meeting? What is it regarding?" Bofoi asked, intrigued

"Yes, a full meeting was organised by Sitch to address the recent monster which defeated Genos and Blizzard,"

"I'm not going, there is no need for me to attend trivial matters. Who will be attending though?"

"Mostly everyone, excluding you, Blast and Mr King,"

"Hm, okay, I need to get back to work,"

"Have a lovely day Doctor,"

"…"

—

Saitama signed in relief, he could see the outlines of the Association HQ appear over the horizon, the source of all his annoyance and surprisingly he didn't get lost! Thanks to the friendly ai and transportation. He will probably scare the association a bit, maybe throw some punches before sneaking off with some clothes there along the way, there's gotta be people working in there wearing something his size right?

Before he knew it, the high speed carriage had entered a terminal and stopped, revealing bright lights, a plain platform and a number of security guards, looking more armed than normal and looking at his carriage. 'They couldn't of known I was coming right?' Saitama thought,' at least they didn't call the police on me' Saitama looked on in relief, the guards were only just security in white and blue uniforms.

 _ding!_

"We have arrived, have a lovely visit Mr Saitama and make sure to visit our website if you have any complaints or suggestions," With those parting words, the carriage door slid open to reveal two dozen armed security guards and one confused Saitama,

"Are you guys supposed to point a gun at every visitor?" Saitama asked walking slowly forwards, starring comprehensively at a gun that looked suspiciously like a grenade launcher,

"Only at monsters," The guard holding the gun in question spat and turned off the safety,

"Oh….Right,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the late update, lots of things happening in real life! I finally have the the motivation to write again.

Disclaimer: I don't own One punch man, it belongs to its respective owners.

—

Saitama did not want to waste time on the grunts, after all, they had explosive weapons! They can't hope to harm him but his already shabby clothes are another matter altogether, after a few awkward seconds of a standoff, Saitama made the decision to confront the guards the easy way…Not confronting them at all, using one of his favourite techniques Saitama started jumping from side to side. Creating countless afterimages, much to the confusion to the security guards. Whilst they were distracted, Saitama ran around them, a grin spanning ear to ear.

—

"Dr Bofoi, the monster has confronted the security team."

Metal Knight let out a sign, "make sure to order me another coffee please,"

"Of course, do you want me to bring up the live feed from the security drones?"

"Please,"

Dr Bofoi watched the monster step out of the new inter-city bus unit.

"It wears a mask," Metal knight frowned, "Could it harbour a above average amount of intelligence? If so, that would be concerning."

"From the recorded interactions it had on the bus, yes, it manages to uphold a conversation for 10 minutes."

"Hmmm, interesting"

Dr Bofoi frowned as the monster quickly morphed into many copies of itself, " It can replicate itself?"

"Negative, those are just illusions."

"So an illusion monster huh? Looks quite weak to me if it's willing to flee from a confrontation. Turn off the feed, it's just a waste of time now."

—

Saitama was positively glowing, the inside of the hero base was so cool! They had free coffee machines nearly everywhere! Is this heaven? They even had a buffet for the residents.

"This is way too cool" Saitama mumbled as he approached the impressive but nearly empty restaurant. The food on display was way too tempting, he even saw some caviar! Surely they wouldn't mind if he took some for himself. Grinning, Saitama ran up to the buffet table and began his feast.

"Hey you! Didn't you see the sign? The restaurant isn't open until 5pm idiot! Stop eating everything. Hey! What's your hero rank and ID? I 'm gonna file a complaint against you!"

Saitama frowned, "Who are you?"

"WHAT!? You don't know me? I am the mighty Stinger! Class A rank 10. Are you messing with me? Surely you've heard of me!"

"Nah not a clue." Saitama grimaced and continued to eat, this guy's voice was getting to his nerves.

"You rascal! You don't even have clean clothes to wear! Do you not even know there are maids who wash our clothes here at the hq? You must be mentally challenged, come to think of it, I haven't seen you around before, what rank are you hero?"

"A hero? No way, what do you think I am? A freak? I' just here to beat up the people who sent weirdos after me."

"Wait a second you're a monster?" Stinger exclaimed, hands tightening around his staff,

"If you call it that then yeah,"

"Well if that's true you picked the wrong place to fight! This is the Hero association HQ and there is a S-class meeting up at level 20! You are so screwed. Prepare to meet your doom!" With those words, Stinger leaped up, and darted towards the offending and stupid monster. Saitama blinked,

"Oh right your a hero too!" SAitama replied,

"Did you not hear me the first time?! I said I was class A you imbecile!" Stinger screamed indignantly,

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Saitama suppressed a yawn punched, BANG! Stinger only saw a wall that resembled a fist before his world turned to black. "How disappointing, another weakling." Saitama frowned and stepped over Stinger's prone body, still steaming from the impact from Saitama's fist.

—

"Dr Bofoi?"

"Yes Victoria?"  
"The security team reported that the monster had disappeared."

"Oh really?" Dr Bofoi rubbed his moustache,

"Yes and the biomoniters in the dining room has picked up on the monster and Stinger, a class A hero."

"Do I have to send in a cleaning crew after Stinger is done with it?"

"Negative, the monster has defeated Stinger."

"What!" Dr Bofoi exclaimed nearly spilling his coffee, "get me the live video surveillance in the dining area."

"Are you sure Dr Bofoi? The monster has already left the vicinity. And is headed towards the gym area"

"Hmm, thats where the Tank tops are hanging out. But still it defeated a high A class, sound the alert and place a bounty of 25 points on that monster, reset the threat level to high tiger and send it to all B and A class heroes in the building."

"At once sir,"

—

Saitama was having quite a good day until a loud female voice blared through the hallways, "ALERT! Attention all B-A class heroes, a high tiger level threat monster is within the recreational and fitness area! The bounty is 25 points for the hero who defeats it and 5 points to those who confronts it, please proceed with high caution. Victoria out" Saitama stopped smiling, this voice was the same one on the transit bus! This Victoria person is quite troublesome… Saitama continued on his path,

"Right there! The monster is right there!"

Saitama turned around slowly to see a bunch of sweating, muscled bunch only wearing tank tops blocking the hallway. "Ew guys i'am not interested in joining your club, move out the way please."

"What club? Idiot we are here to fight you! 25 points and 5 to those who help is a lot you know? Get 'im tank tops!"

Saitama smiled again, "Oh you're here to fight me? That makes this so much easier then!"

The tank Top crew didn't even have the time to blink before Saitama, moving so fast, seemed to materialise right in front of them and punched the air, creating a huge shockwave that knocked them out and blew away all of the tank tops except one. Tank Top Tiger, having seen his big brother and entire crew being defeated in only the time it takes one to blink, belted out a girlish scream in terror and hightailed it away from the obvious dragon threat level monster.

—

AN: OHHH things are getting heated! Please review, even if its a flame (just make sure its constructive), idc I need feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Yay another update! :) What is this?

Tats is confronted by an unstoppable force

Disclaimer: I do not own One punch man, if I did, saitama would make more appearances in the comics. :(

—

Tank top tiger sweated furiously as he ran, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Seeing the room on level 20, he burst through.

"GUYS, THERE IS A DRAGON LEVEL THREAT DOWN IN LEVEL 16!"

"What? How do you know?" Sitch lowered his briefing papers,

"It defeated my tank top friends and brother!"

"Ugh, pathetic weakling, of course you would think the monster would be dragon threat. Get out of my face, this meeting is boring anyway, I'll sort it out." Tatsumaki sneered, levitating from her chair,

"Are you sure tornado?" You did say you sad a headache this morning."

"Of course I'm sure! I just used too much esp fighting that subterranean king yesterday." Tornado replied, "How dare you assume I can't handle a lowly monster."

"…" Sitch watched helplessly as the Class S rank 2 hero fly out the room.

—

Saitama grumbled in the elevator, why was it taking so bloody long to get up to level 20? It was only four levels above him! He should have just taken the damn stairs.

DING! "Level 20," The elevator chirped cheerfully before the doors, opened, revealing a child with wild green hair standing in the way.

"Are you lost?" Saitama was confused, what was a child doing here?

Tatsumaki felt her blood pressure peak, "Damn you! Do you know who you are talking to? I can vaporise in an instant and don't you child me! I'm 28!"

'Holy shit!' Saitama thought, she's older than me! "Whatever ma'am, have a nice day." Saitama muttered and stepped around the sassy green haired woman-child. "What! You're just gonna ignore me?" Tatsumaki exclaimed indignantly,

"Yeah, I don't have time for your shenanigans, I need to beat up the leaders of the hero organisation." Saitama muttered nonchalantly, Tatsumaki blinked in surprise, "Wait a second you're the monster?"

"Could you not call me that? Its offensive, I prefer the term a person with a physical defect. How would you feel if I called you a brat?" Saitama replied.

Tatsumaki felt her infamous anger rear its head. "How dare you! First you beat up my little sister then you dare to come to the association and insult me in person! I will make sure that after I am done with you, they won't even find traces of your mutated DNA!"

Saitama blinked in surprise. "That taller woman was your little sister? Isn't she taller than you by a whole foot? And technically I didn't beat her up, I don't like to hit women just because that they sent weirdos after me, the robot guy was knocked into her. So it wasn't my fault." Tatsumaki finally lost it, screaming in frustration and anger at the monster wearing a mask. She conjured a shield around herself and slammed Saitama against the wall, smashing through the wall and sending him flying off the building in the process. Grinning smugly she landed down into the construction site where the monster had crashed into. "I bet you are regretting insulting me." Then the tornado of terror lifted countless pieces of rubble and construction material behind her ready to bury the monster dressed in beggar's clothes under ten tons of concrete.

—

Saitama was confused, one second he was on level 20, now he seemed like he was buried underground. Shrugging, he pulled himself out only to be greeted by the green haired child standing a few metres away from him, encased in a sort of green bubble that resembled an egg, and levitating some pebbles. Saitama was impressed. "Wow you can make things green?! Thats cool! So you're like a portable green paint bucket? It does match your hair."

Tatsumaki took a few seconds to comprehend this enigma of a being in front of her, the monster looked relatively and unharmed and had pulled itself out from rubble after one of her ESP slams, most of the time able to stop most Demon threats. 'Could this monster be actually a low dragon threat?' Her train of thought was interrupted as the monster approached her ESP shield, "Are you encased in a weird egg or something, do you need help or something? Hey come to think of it, you did just attack me, are you in charge of the hero association?"

Tatsumaki face resembled a wolf's snarl at the prospect a strong opponent, replied: "So what if I am?" Saitama smiled in delight,

"Then this entire trip was worth it! I just have to defeat you and you won't send anymore weirdos or heroes after me." Still smiling creepily, Saitama dashed forward and lightly flicked the short woman-child's green egg thingy, still hesitant about hurting what look like a small child, does it even count if he just flicked her shield thingy?

-BANG—

Tatsumaki was dazed, dimly she realised her ESP shield has been completely and utterly destroyed and she faintly tasted iron in her mouth. Looking around she realised she had been flung through several buildings.

—

Saitama looked at the egg sized hole that formed through several apartments and grimaced, 'did she survive that? I hope she isn't hurt too bad, she looks too much like a child for me to fight normally.' Wincing at the damage and monetary costs it would take to repair, Saitama jumped through the holes and landed infront of the bleeding Tatsumaki. "Ouch, really sorry about that. That looked like it hurt."

"…" Tatsumaki stood sill, before conjuring another stronger ESP shield and created a sword, it's ghostly green hue marking its outline and deadly edge. "Woah, that looks sharp, you sure you're allowed to play with sharp objects- oh wait, my bad you're like 28,"

Still not speaking, Tatsumaki twirled the sword and slashed at the monster, only to cry out in pain as the sword made contact, an unbearable pain tore through her head, almost as if her mind was tearing apart. Did she just shatter her ESP sword? How strong and tough was this monster?

'I need help. For the second time in my life' She thought, surprised, before falling to her knees and succumbing to the darkness that tugged at her mind.

—

Saitama stared at the unconscious form of the sassy child before him. 'Damn she looked really hurt, I should get her to the hospital, I hope she doesn't find out my identity and sue me. I'm already broke' Making up his mind he picked up her body and left her in the nearest hospital. Unaware that he had just left her in the local pharmacy.

—

AN: Got any suggestions or strong opinions? Leave a review! Can't express my surprise at the amount of visitors to my story even after I left the story to rot for a few months. But don't worry I fully intend to make up for the time I was absent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Another update! Don't forget to review :) This chapter is just to set up the events unfolding in the future.

AN: Recently, my chapters are getting formatting errors and I have no ideal how to solve this, this chapter also got it but i had to mess around in doc manager to fix it :(

Disclaimer: I don't own One punch, It belongs to its respective owners

—

Tatsumaki groaned as she opened her eyes and became blinded by bright lights all around her. "Where am I?" She groaned,

"You are in the Hero Association HQ infirmary, Miss Tornado, although I must say that you took a heavy beating. We found you in an closed down pharmacy. Frankly, it's a miracle that you are still alive." Tatsumaki's eyes widened, the series of events crashing into her memory like a wave. "I was defeated," She muttered quietly,

"Yes Tatsumaki, That's what I am concerned about, My name is Sekingar, but I do believe we've met. Shortly after your defeat, referred as the A-city incident by the media, the Association's funds slowed down by as much as 35% and the public is demanding information regarding the monster that defeated you." The fancily dressed man with an artificial right eye read from a yellow folder. Tatsumaki seethed,

"A monster strong enough to defeat me is running out free, yet the Association is only concerned with money?"

"You don't seem to understand me, Tatsumaki, if this bad reputation gets any worse many of our donors will stop donating, which will eventually lead to the disbanding of some lower classes. Now, hopefully you have realised the severity of this situation, please tell me all you have gathered from the monster." The man pulled out the chair and sat down at the edge of her bed.

Wincing at the sharp pain still present near her midsection, Tatsumaki began to recount the entirety of the fight. "The monster is not particularly aggressive but it was obviously extremely strong, it also has some form of teleportation skill, because it seemed to materialise right in front of me. It was able to shatter my ESP shield," Sekingar frowned, "My ESP constructs also seemed to be useless towards it, as it seemed to have incredible physical resistances. I estimate the monster to be a high or maybe the highest dragon level threat I have encountered so far." The man leaned back as if lost in thought,

"I do agree with your assessment as they match with the recordings from local CCTV cameras, although I would not rate the monster as a top dragon. It was only able to defeat you because you couldn't concentrate during that fight. You mentioned that you had an headache earlier due to the subterranean threat. Therefore, a low dragon threat has been issued, rest without worries Miss Tatsumaki, I have issued an automatic class promotion for any hero that recovers information about the specific location of the monster, it seemed to have relocated since Genos fought it in city-Z, as it is smart, it must have moved to another location. After finding out its location, we will send in a strike team consisting of 3 A-class heroes as support and two of the S class." Sekingar announced dramatically before getting up to leave.

Tatsumaki felt her anger slip again, "You are leading the A-class and the S-class heroes to a slaughter!, I know what I fought and its monstrous strength, it might even be above dragon!" Sekingar remained silent as he marched out the room.

—

The regular the sounds at the Hero Association HQ lunch buffet were interrupted as Victoria's voice rang through the building. "Attention all A-class and above heroes, the mysterious being that has defeated the Tornado of Terror in a weakened state has been identified, it's threat is classified as a low dragon. An automatic class promotion is offered for the location of the monster. Beware, the monster still has matched The tornado in terms of physical resistance and speed, when encountered, it is imperative that you do not engage. After reporting back, a specialised team will be dispatched." Sneck's eyes widened. An automatic class promotion? He can never hope to surpass Amai-mask, but with this recon mission, he wouldn't need to, he could almost imagine the fat pay check and fame already! Similarly many of the A-class heroes present were silent as they processed the full importance and the prospect of the reward. Sneck clenched his fist, standing up, his plate of fatty tuna sushi forgotten as he headed for the door, followered by Stinger, Golden ball and Spring mustachio.

—

Saitama frowned at the manga he was reading. The electricity and water in his room had been shut down long ago. His natural eyesight, far surpassing any human or hero is able to completely neglect the absence of light but his main concern is his new cactus, he 'adopted' another one from an abandoned plant nursery on the way home. Did he need to water it soon? He had no idea. No electricity meant no internet, and his crappy laptop died a long time ago.

The sun rose above the city skyline, illuminating the cramped room that Saitama resided in. With a blank expression plastered to his face, Saitama grabbed his monster uniform and headed out to the river at the edge of city-Z.

Squatting, Saitama stripped down to his boxers and placed his uniform into the flowing river, began washing it, careful to not enlarge any of the many tears in the suite. Whilst washing his ears picked up the sound of whispering and footsteps. 'Are perverts spying on me?' Panicking, Saitama dived into the river, hiding in the depths, his uniform forgotten as a shadow passed overhead.

—

Sneck followed the trail leading up to the city-Z river, he remembered playing here as a child, following his friends to the river as a dare. All the other heroes chose to search other parts of city-Z's abandoned town, 'some even chose to search city-A's destroyed apartments after the monster's fight with the tornado! Ha! They've lead themselves on a wild goose chase.' He thought, 'the monster must have stayed in the vicinity of it's original lair, where else could it go?' Suddenly, he heard the sound of disturbances in the water. Activating his camera and location beacon, Sneck began to whisper. "Sneck here at City-Z, investigating a suspicious noise near the river," Swinging his camera in a wide panorama, Sneck approached the bank, only to gripped with fear, lying there partly submerged was the iconic mask and suit of the monster. 'What if it is still here?! Did it create those noises itself?' Sneck frantically directed the camera towards the abandoned garments.

—

Saitama grinned his teeth in anger, 'of course there would be perverts still living in city-z! The person above the surface was obviously holding a camera.' Grabbing a rock from the river bed, he jumped out of the water and threw it. It struck the weird man right on the head, his body crumpling beneath him. Relieved at the averted threat of spying perverts, Saitama grabbed his mask and clothes and fled back to his apartment.

—

AN: In this au Tatsumaki will not be as strong as the man or webcomic. Although don't get me wrong, she is still extremely powerful, just not that powerful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Im back! I just want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my story! I can't believe how many people have read it!

AN: Regarding some of the queries regarding my non canon Tatsumaki, I meant that if tatsumaki was to fight Saitama, she would have done a lot more damage to her surroundings rather than in the case of my AU. (We did see what she is capable of in the anime and webcomic.)

Don't forget to review! Disclaimer: I do not own One punch man, it belongs to it's respective owners.

—

Sekingar intently watched the live feed from the A-calss hero scouts. Each feed displayed the heroes searching various locations of interest. One video caught his interest in particular with it's frantic shaking and movement. Looking at the name, Sekingar noted that the hero recording was Sneck, a relatively weak A-class hero known for crushing new heroes. Sekingar froze in shock as the camera view swung to the river, submerged there was the clothing that the monster wore during its fight with Tatsumaki. Without sparing a second, Sekingar rose from his seat and pulled out his Association issued mobile phone. "Yes. I have found the location, the monster is located near the river of City-Z. Summon King and Child emperor. Also make sure to take three A-class support heroes. I recommend the three disciples of Atomic Samurai."

—

King anxiously mashed the buttons on the controller, his fingers a blur as he tried to beat the final boss. The world's strongest man was playing Romance Kiss 3. His gaming session was interrupted as his Association phone began to ring, it's annoying music cutting through the catchy soundtrack of the game. Frowning, King picked up the phone. "Hello? Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, yes sir, sorry, I mean Mr King. You have been summoned to fight a monster with child-emperor." King's frown deepened, his voice lowering to a dangerous rumble as the king engine burst faward, cutting through the nervous silence over the phone.

"Fine." The association accountant for Sekingar nearly fainted with relief. Rising, king pulled a thick leather jacket over his shoulders and put his mini Play Shift console into his back pocket. He took the stairs down to the bottom of his apartment and flagged a cab, slightly shivering in the autumn breeze.

—

Child emperor glanced nervously at his watch, 'king should have been here 10 minutes ago!' Straightening at the sound of the door opening, Child emperor took in the full presence of the world's strongest man. "Why were you late?" Child emperor asked,

"I had some business to attend to."

Child emperor surpassed the urge to gasp, 'King really was the most powerful man alive, calling monster fighting merely business and not boasting at all.' He thought.

"Let's get going," King muttered.

—

Laian, Okamaitachi and bushidrill glanced around the quiet abandoned city. "This is so boring, we might never find the monster like this, hey guys mind if we split up and look for it separately? We apprentices can handle ourselves and we can notify each other if any of you find the monster."

"Sure," King was sweating bullets, this was way out of his depth. He thought this was just a regular patrol and the other heroes could handle it but now he just wanted to go home and play games.

—

Saitama shut off his solar powered fan. He had just heard people talking around his apartment but nobody lived around him. 'More weirdos? Didn't I beat up their leader?' He wondered? 'Oh no!' Saitama thought 'did I seriously injure the woman child? They must be coming back for revenge. I better get out of here before things blow up' Saitama thought before he jumped out the window, clutching some of his most prized possessions. Before he could even get one hundred meters from his apartment. Three of the weirdos found him. The apprentices of atomic samurai froze in shock at the sight before them. "Its the monster! Why is it running if it could defeat Tatsumaki? It must be weak! We don't need to call king here, let's just handle this thing and go home."

Drawing her sword Okamaitachi dashed towards the monster, only to find her sword snapped in half 'huh I didn't even see what happened' she wondered, glancing at the metal stump of where her meteorite blade should be.

Saitama signed throwing away part of Okamaitachi's blade, "Damn, you could have gotten my clothes ripped you… What are you? Are you a guy or a girl, I would feel bad if I called you an 'it'. " Okamaitachi took a deep breathe, surprising the urge to let anger cloud her mind, using a technique that Atomic samurai taught them to calm one's emotions. Breathing deeply Okamaitachi prepared to strike with her second blade.

"Stop, do not rush into a battle you cannot finish." Bushidrill rested his hand on his sword. He always had been the most wise of the disciples of Atomic Samurai. "We need to call King!" Grimacing, Okamaitachi reigned in her pride and backed away, still keeping an eye on the unassuming monster.

Phoenix man spectated the scene below him. 'The hero association is smart, they prepared well, sending two s-class heroes, one of which is currently the strongest man in the world. I cannot let this monster die, Gyoro Gyro gave me a task and specifically said that my life is forfeit if I failed to secure this monster who defeated Tatsumaki.' Turning around, Phoenix man addressed Rafflesidon, "Prepare the gas, we cannot let King arrive and fight the target. We need to get him out now!" Rafflesidon nodded slowly and used his vines to climb down to the ground level.

Okamaitachi (Shemale) turned around taking her eyes off the monster, startled at a slow hissing sound. To her horror, she came face to face with one of the ugliest monsters she's ever seen. It had warts covering its body and it resembled a giant overgrown flower. Yelling in surprise, Shemale glanced behind her to realise that both Ian and Bushidrill were knocked out, 'come to think of it, a quick nap doesn't seem too bad,' with that thought, Shemale dropped her sword and collapsed.

Saitama glanced warily at the green tinged gas in the air. It looks like the flower thing made the weirdos fall asleep.

Phoenix assessed the monster in front of him, it looked very weak, no bigger than the average human, 'but looks can be deceiving, just look at some of the Monster association cadres'. Puffing up his suit to look bigger, Phoenix man walked up to the monster who was inspecting the unconscious heroes. "Hello there, would you be interested in joining our association?" Saitama looked at the peculiar bird thing in front of him,

"Well you did save me from dealing with those weirdos, but I'm not interested in joining any clubs" Saitama replied, already thinking about how to get out of this now that the weirdos has found his new apartment.

"Of course, but at least come with me to this place, if you don't like it you can always leave."

"Fine, I have nothing to do anyways, are you sure that this is not one of those free-trial scam thingies which ask for your credit card? I don't have any money."

Phoenix man grimaced inside his suit, "No, just follow me,"

—

AN: Not much action but more to come so don't worry. Please review and leave your thoughts on the story!

AN: KorevainsoLightshire hi thanks for reviewing. In regards to Saitama's no violence against woman rule. I think Saitama will have this because he views it as a mild dispute rather than full on fighting, which is why he held back. We also see saitama holding back against Genos in the beginning and only pretended to go serious after being demanded by Genos. But yes it does seem strange at first so I have edited it to make it a bit more believable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: OHHHHHHH yeah I'm back again. I haven't forgot about this story! Each time I upload a new chapter I forget the password to my account. ;) Sorry I didn't update for so long, so this is a plus sized chapter to make up for it.

Don't forget to review. Tell me how it can improve.

Disclaimer: surprisingly I don't own One punch man. It belongs to its respective owners.

—

Saitama blindly followed the bird guy, who worriedly looked around at any small noise.

"What are you scared about" Saitama asked, curious to why a monster would ever fear anything except maybe lawsuits. That was his greatest fear after all. "Hm? Oh King is in the nearby vicinity, I can't afford to confront him now, not at this power level."

"Ohh nice, is he strong?" Saitama asked, eager at the prospect of a challenging fight.

"Yeah he is the strongest man on earth after all. I need to become stronger to face him. And once I defeat him, all the children watching my TV show will know how great I am." Said Phoenix man.

"Huh, yeah sure," Saitama was questioning the credibility of this guy, was he a weirdo? Or was he unhinged? Moments after, Phoenix man approached a sewer lid and lifted, revealing a large dimly lit tunnel. "Are you kidding me?! I lived just across the street from this sewer the whole time? What is this club about anyway?" Phoenix man hesitate with shock. This monster was the thing that lived above entrance 2B for the whole time? Maybe that's why all the recruited monsters failed to make it into the association. They probably challenged this dim looking idiot and died because of it. Quarrels between monsters were common after all.

Saitama looked into the seemingly endless tunnel, shrugged and jumped in, making a mild indentation into the stony floor which Phoenix man took quick notice of. "Come, this way is the way to Gyoro."

"Gyoro? Who's that?" Said Saitama, scratching his chin, this particular operation that phoenix man is attempting to persuade him to join is getting more suspicious by the second. Please do not tell him that he is walking into an MLM.

"Gyoro is one of our supreme Cadres, her strength rivals that of Tatsumaki. The tornado of terror!" Phoenix man explained.

"Tatsumaki? The name sounds familiar." Saitama wondered, he must have met her at some point. Walking on, his superior senses began to notice the sound of panting, "You guys have dogs down here?" Saitama asked, how could dogs find the underground appealing? At his words Phoenix man froze, and attempted to peak into the tunnel.

"Whats wrong?"

"Damnit, that's Rover," Phoenix man stretched his wings, "Alright don't do anything stupid and annoy him, just slowly walk through, alright?" Phoenix man cursed his bad luck, he alone can go past Rover no problem, but with a potential idiot even in monster standards beside him, he didn't want to risk Rover's wrath. True to his words, six ominous lights flashed at the end of the tunnel and as one, they advanced towards the two monsters. Saitama stared at the approaching monster, "Holy hell this dog is massive!" He breathed, "Where did you get him? And what breed is he?"

Phoenix man groaned,

"I have no clue where he came from, just know that he is here to stay, now let's slowly walk on the right side near the wall and hope he isn't hungry today." Saitama looked at the oversized dog again, hesitating, he stretched out his hand to the dog, with the intent to pat it.

Rover growled, snapped and breathed in, as if sensing the strength of this monster which stretched it's hand menacingly towards him, gathering one of his energy blasts. "Shit!" Phoenix man screamed and scrambled from under Rover, fleeing down the dark tunnel, leaving Saitama alone, facing the Dragon class monster. With a growl, Rover released his blast, completely obliterating everything in front of him. Melting stone, metal and Saitama's clothes alike. Knocking the unfortunate pale blue monster down through multiple levels of the base.

Growling, Rover jumped down the freshly melted hole. Heading towards the monster half buried in rubble.

Saitama's day has been completely ruined, "Are you kidding me?! My clothes! Oh you little mutt!" Clenching his teeth in anger, he slapped the offending dog upside the nose, completely blasting Rover through the wall. Stunned, Rover tried to stand but stumbled, crashing into the rubble, motionless.

"Well well well, look at the new recruit. That's certainly a display of power," Saitama glanced behind him, shocked to find himself in a large auditorium of some sort, with an ugly white coloured fat monster sitting on an oversized bean bag. "Who are you?" Saitama stared at the large unblinking eye of the monster, wondering how even a monster can become this ugly. "My name is Gyoro Gyoro, I am sure that Phoenix man has already told you that, speaking of which, where is he?" Gyoro Gyoro closed her eyes, searching with her ESP.

"He fled like a coward huh? Well I'll be sure to punish him later. But the subject is still you Saitama. You display untapped potential, even able to defeat a weakened tornado of terror. Join us, and I can make you even stronger!"

Saitama frowned at the monster in the centre, and glanced around, noting the amount of people, no monsters gathered around in the nearby floors, it looks like a meeting he thought. "Sorry but what exactly do you guys do here?"

Gyoro blinked her one grotesque eye, "Overthrow the hero association of course, and build a world for monsters to thrive in."

Saitama grimaced, this business is probably illegal, "Nah that's not my cup of tea, this whole taking over the world thing, I'm just gonna leave. Bye thanks but no thanks for the offer."

"Hey you're just gonna leave after all that? Just because you beat rover doesn't mean you are any better than us!" Black sperm yelled, angry at the new guy's attitude. They jumped landing in front of a bored Saitama. Eyeing up the naked monster in front of them. "Now that you copped an attitude, you don't have a choice no more, we're gonna beat you right here, right now and force you to join us."

Saitama mentally groaned at the prospect of facing this creepy dude.

Without a second to spare, Black sperm directed exactly 80,000 of their cells to their right arm, determined to completely defeat their opponent. When their right arm was engorged to around three times it's original size, they slammed down onto the opponent. Saitama suppressed a yawn as he blocked the blow casually, his feet sinking into the ground from the force. Slightly annoyed again, Saitama punched back, obliterating the arm completely. "Oops, sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit so hard."

Black sperm glanced at the stump of his arm, this isn't good they thought, he just tanked our hit and destroyed a hundred thousand of our cells, we need to overwhelm him with numbers. Laughing, "We didn't want to do this, but you forced, my hand!" Saitama watched black sperm,

"Actually you were the one who actually challenged me in the first place. "

"Shut up! You are gonna regret crossing us!" Black sperm focused their energy, merging countless cells into one. Muscles contorting and pulsing as each and every cell was merged into one superior being. Saitama worriedly watched on, "Hey are you alright? You look constipated. Should I get you to a hospital? That looks painful."

Having finished his transformation, Black sperm laughed arrogantly, his new form basking in holy light that appeared out of nowhere. "I am golden sperm and you are going to die! Fear my power!"

This has gone on for long enough and this dude looks like he could tank my punches Saitama thought, maybe if I just knock him out, he'll let me leave. "Sorry creepy dude, but I really want to leave." Saitama's normally idiotic expression suddenly turned into a mask of bloodlust.

"Serious series, serious bitch slap!"

Golden sperm could only catch a blue blur as Saitama's palm connected, shattering all his bones instantly and vaporising him.

"…" The whole auditorium of monsters were silent. Did this monster just one hit a cadre? One that rivalled Orochi in strength?

"Well, that's that, time to leave." Turning around Saitama marched towards the exit, whichever way that is, leaving the shocked monsters behind.

—5min later—

"Shit, I think I'm lost. Whatever I'll just jump up. I hope the cops don't catch me doing this, I might damage some underground pipes." Saitama crouched and leapt, shooting through layers and layers of floors...Boom!

Saitama blinked in surprise, how did he end up back on the bottom floor again? Did something hit him? Or did he hit something? Looking up, he noticed hundreds of pairs of eyes, and upon closer inspection, each pair of eyes were attached to a hissing dragon like monster slithering through the Saitama shaped hole through the floor.

"What in the hell is that?"

—

AN: Kudos to whoever guesses who that dragon like monster is!

On a more serious note, I do appreciate all your positive reviews and support. I really hope I can update more often but sometimes I'm just really busy. Please review and leave your opinions, these help my writing which is the main reason I started this pic anyways.

Ciao!-ficBOT


	10. Chapter 10

The Unstoppable force

AN: I'm not dead!, thanks for all your positive reviews and views, this story has helped me so much for my writing. (Disclaimer: This pic fit might be dead, just losing motivation, I'm really sorry if I disappoint anyone, so feel free to adopt this, no permission needed. I have ideas for Worm, if you don't know what that book is, then you should :)

Don't forget to review!

Saitama stared curiously at the…thing that was slowly defending into the Saitama sized hole, using its various dragon limbs to slowly descend down the opening. "Excuse me but what are you?" Saitama asked, confused at the seemingly endless limbs of the monster. A pale mockery of a face emerged from behind the writhing mass of limbs,

"I am Orochi," the monster slowly extracted his gargantuan size through the opening, settling down in from of Saitama.

"Are you the leader of all these ragtag group of hooligans?"

"I am," Orochi spoke, Saitama glimpsed countless teeth as the monster's mouth moved 'ouch, that's a lot of dental fees' he thought,

"Look, I am in no mood for this again, either you challenge me or you leave and show me the exit, which is it?" Orochi remained motionless, pondering Saitama's words and assessing the threat in front of him.

"You are a threat that I cannot leave unchallenged, I shall face you in combat." Saitama smiled at these words, a hint of emotion peaking from beneath his normally unflappable expression. "Why couldn't everyone be like you? Straight to the point, I like you. Less Than 20 words as well!" Saitama tensed, moving straight behind monster and prepared to lightly slap the challenger, after all, he didn't really want to kill him straight away, he was already bored out of his mind as is. To his surprise, the hundreds of eyes in the writhing flesh, suddenly focused on him, as one, the mass surged forward, blocking his swing. Saitama nearly cried from joy, 'finally! A monster that can last!'

—

Saitama laughed manically and ramped up his speed, throwing jabs left and right, at this point he was just happy to have at least a punching bag that can last for a good couple of minutes. Still grinning with a almost creepy smile, he jogged behind Orochi and punched lightly, although to the human eye, it seem that Saitama suddenly teleported behind Orochi and caved in both legs of the larger monster.

Orochi gurgled something unintelligible before quickly regenerating his legs and standing up, putting distance between them.

"You are toying with me." Orochi spoke, appearing more as a snarl as his deformed limbs twisted and snapped back into their sockets.

"Nah I just want a longer fight," said Saitama. The two beings stood opposite each other, one the king of monsters the other, a bored monster. Saitama stared slowly and looked around him, as if suddenly for the first time seeing the destruction and dead monsters from their brief fight. 'I wonder why I am not reacting to anything now, am I losing my humanity?' He didn't know what to think of anything anymore, 'what would be an appropriate reaction?' Saitama frowned, deep in thought. His thinking was suddenly cut short as Orochi shot forward, his entire form blurring with its sheer speed, however to Saitama, he might as well be moving at a snail's pace. The masked monster shot out his fist.

"Normal punch,"

An eery silence befell the underground battlefield before Saitama's fist made contact, a piercing scream of compressed air before the huge BANG shattering the silence. Ichor and viscera exploded from the end of his fist. Orochi hadn't even had the time to react before he felt nothing from the neck down, a quick inspection let him realise that the rest of his body has simply disappeared, or rather vaporised.

"You have destroyed me," Orochi gaped in surprise, "I was right about you"

Saitama wrung his hands, trying to get the blood out. "Yeah I guess you were," Orochi cracked a grin,

"I think I see myself in you, you and I are not so different,"

Saitama gaped in mock anger,

"But you have those sick horn like hair, I look nothing like you, I don't even have hair! I think you should just tell me where the real exit is now, jumping upwards seemed to destabilise the entire underground structure."

Orochi chocked on his own ichor, "Ten stories up and to the right, there's a storm tunnel that leads straight to the surface."

Saitama cracked a rare grin, "Thanks I gotta go."

—

Saitama sped through the rest of the structure, mind pondering his recent issues even as he missed the exit drain ten hallways before. 'How does one regain their humanity? I have to find something that let's me feel something somehow.'

Saitama gave up his search of the exit and just jumped up, crashing through concrete and rock with his smooth domed head.

The sun beamed onto a apocalyptic city Z, its entire bottom structure having been wrecked by Saitama's reckless exiting. The mysterious being stared unblinking at the sky, "I think I'm going to play some video games. Those micro-transactions used to make me angry as hell."

—

Unbeknownst to Saitama, a pair of glowing orange orbs glared menacingly at his retreating figure…."Metal Knight, I have visual on the target."

—

AN: Well that's that, I hope I can continue to write about the stories I love.

Ciao!-ficBOT


End file.
